


Captain America last adventure

by SatanicViolator



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forced Feminization, Genderbending, Harems, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Marvel Universe, Sex Change, Slavery, change into girl, superhero tg, tg story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Captain America last adventure

On a secret mission on the middle east Kingdom of Al-Amanar, Captain America finally managed to infiltrate the palace of its king. His mission is to seek out a an ancient artifact of unknown powers from its holders who stole it from SHIELD. There were rumors that Arabs plan to sell this artifact to neo nazis. Captain his way pass security, surprised how badly the palace was guarded. He made it into the treasure room where the artifact was probably kept.

He beat the guards without much problems and entered the treasure room. It took him a little time to find a golden idol in the shape of a beautiful, scanty clad woman on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Walking slowly, avoiding any possible traps, Captain reached the pedestal and grabbed an idol. As he touched it, statue began to glow with a strange, pink light. Before he was able to do anything, captain found that he can't make any moves, it was like his body was paralyzed. Captain could feel a strange sensation enveloping his entire body. His shapes changed and to his ultimate shock he realized that his body is altered into female form. 

With his eyes wide open, he could only observe as he is changing into slim, young girly with firm, round breasts, dark, long, curly hair and olive skin. Captain's uniform fell down in pieces, trademark shield rolled on the floor. She stood there naked and powerless while cursed idol in her hand still emitted that strange, pink light. She couldn't even cry upon her fate. Moment later her muscles started to relax and statue fell down on the floor as well. Cap tried to move or cry, but suddenly everything went black and she fell on the rich looking carpet that covered the marble floor.

When she returned to her senses, she realized that she lays on the soft, silk bed. She still remembered what happened to her, but somehow, it was quite dim and distant. Some servants stood next to her bed, saying that she has to prepare since she's a new concubine of the king. Despite her mixed feelings, she couldn't find enough strength to resist as they led her to the bathroom and cleaned. She had to wear a silk, harem pants, short blouse that left her belly exposed and some bracelets and necklaces. A small veil was put on her head, barely covering her face. She had no idea but all the jewelry was made from captain's shield.

Servants led her to the royal chambers. As she entered, she heard the music and started to dance instantly, swaying her hips for the king and his guests. Some Europeans were there as well, she recognized some of them as the members of the secret, neo nazi organization. They talked with a king and grinned evilly when king pointed her, clearly telling them that they don't have to worry about Captain America anymore. He also offered them a statue, covered with a protective, golden case of the same shape.

She danced for the gathered men, making them enjoy her sexy, statuesque body for a while, after the king called it a day. He waved for her and she approached him. Despite some of her doubts, she accompanied old, fat king to his bedroom, ready to please the man that owned her completely now.


End file.
